A way to you
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: He’s got no luck with love, she’s the same with his… he’s in love with her, she’s in love with someone else. And sometimes, the way to her heart is through another one’s heart. Hope you give it a shot and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: A way to you

Author: mistresscadaver

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Slam Dunk... the only person I won here is my OC... please don't sue me coz I honestly don't have any money to pay the owners.

Teaser: He's got no luck with love, she's the same with hers... he's in love with her; she's in love with someone else. And sometimes, the way to her heart is through another one's heart.

Chapter 1: Who's she again?

Ayako could only roll her eyes at the sight of the mono-tonic ice king and red-haired banshee, scream their heads off each other. Another regular day for the Shohoku team.

Ryota finally entered the already noisy basketball court. Sweeping his eyes through the court; everything's almost like before, but something has changed... not with the building, but the team itself. Akagi and their assistant captain; Kogure already went to the university, leaving him the captain and in charge of everything from the players to the game itself. "Okay team! Let's just start the practice."

"But captain... I thought we're going to have the try outs?"

"AFTER our thirty-minute practice, okay?" Ryota snapped. "We can't afford to lose to Ryonan, even though it's just a practice game, we have to be ready at least."

For no exact reason, Ryota seemed to blow his temper more often than before. It could be just pure frustration because it's only almost his first month being captain or he's just nervous about the next game on Ryonan which is about less than a week from now.

Blue eyes calmly looked at the first years. Sendoh walked back and forth, not minding the irritating women in the background cheering for him, even though his not playing.

"Okay... you all know the drill. Tell me your name, your position, what school you graduated from, or your year... or if ever, tell me if it's your first time to play basketball." He said firmly.

Sendoh's changed a bit since he became team captain; he's a bit more serious about basketball. Although he still comes in late occasionally... but it's not a big deal for Taoka; as long as he still shows up and plays as good as he is before.

"Sendoh..."

He turned around and raised a brow on his friend.

"Captain, I mean..." Koshino gulped. "Fukuda's not here yet."

"Not that Koshino...I know he's not here yet..." He smiled. "Just tell Hikoichi to call Fukuda and tell him that one more time that he doesn't show up, I'm going to tell Coach to replace him and just make him a bench warmer."

Koshino nodded. "Man, you really changed."

"It's not that Koshino, but I have to be strong for the team." Sendoh sighed. "Am I starting to sound like Taoka-sensei?"

Koshino nodded.

"Oh..." Sendoh said. "Oh yeah... practice is cancelled today... we just have to see the new players and you all can go and take five."

Koshino smiled. He still remembers what they both had promised each other almost a year ago... when Uozumi just quit basketball.

FLASHBACK

"_So what are you planning?" Koshino began. "I mean, you're the captain now."_

"_I'm planning to give more free time." Sendoh laughed. "I mean they work us to death, it's not like we get paid in the first place that they have the right to boss us around like that."_

"_Aren't you scared that you'll change?" Koshino said. "Like Uozumi, I mean. He used to be approachable, but after he became captain, I can't even talk to him like we used to."_

"_I promise you Koshino, I won't, and I'll keep that promise no matter what happens."_

"_One more thing... I know that it's kind of weird of me to ask, but, what if you met the one for you and the girl doesn't like me?"_

_Sendoh looked at Koshino; puzzled. "What do you mean?"_

"_What if your girl friend doesn't like you hanging out with a guy like me?"_

"_Then I'm just going to have to leave her... friends don't leave each other."_

END OF FLASHBASK

"As you all know... I'm Ryota Miyagi; I'm the captain and the assistant captain is that mono-tonic ice king over there, Kaede Rukawa." He said pointing to the dark haired bishounen who's pretending that he's the only one alive in the world. "And our team manageress; Miss Ayako." He said blushing at his last words. "You all know what to do, right? Give me your name, year, and what possition you played before."

"What if the person has never played basketball before?" a first year sheepishly asked.

"Inform me if you had never played... and therefore has no experience of some sort." Ryota sighed slightly scratching his head. It looks like we're going to have another Sakuragi in our team this year, he thought.

"Nyahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed. "Just follow the tensai and you'll all be fine."

"Idiot..." Rukawa hissed running just behind Ayako.

And again the fight between the banshee and ice king began, only this time it's accompanied by punches and kicks.

"Stop it you two!" Ayako screamed and whacked both of them with her ever trusty paper fan. "If you both won't stop, I'm going to have to make you both leave."

Rukawa glared at Sakuragi while Sakuragi made faces.

"I'm serious, you two!" Ayako threatened.

"Fine... whatever." Sakuragi hissed. "Just call me if it's time to leave. I'll just go to sleep."

The try outs at Shohoku was terrible; at least half of the guys there can't even dribble a ball properly and can't even shoot near the ring itself; in short they're all worse than Sakuragi.

"It must be hard being the captain and all." Ayako sighed. "You're doing great, don't push yourself too hard. It's not good for your health; you should at least let Rukawa handle the others even for a moment, so you could rest."

Ryota smiled and blushed. His Ayako's concerned about his health. "Thanks Ayako... I really need it."

Ayako smiled. Of course I'll help you; you've been a great help to the team, she thought. "It's my job. Besides, I..."

"You what?"

"Oh nothing." Ayako blushed.

Ryota laughed. "When I first saw Sakuragi play, I thought that he was going to be the worst player ever to step in the court... I was wrong. Gosh those men are terrible."

"You're not the only one having problems with them; Sakuragi seems to hate the new recruits. He told me they're too cheeky."

"Tell me about it..." Ryota rolled his eyes. "They think they're great, when they're not."

"Well see you tomorrow Ryota." Ayako stood up and smiled at Ryota. "Three more days before the game. I think we should rest even for a day, so they'll have enough energy at the game."

Ryota nodded.

"Are you going to watch the women's basketball game with Ryonan?"

"I won't miss it... don't worry."

"Thanks..." Ayako smiled. "Can the women's team use the court tomorrow?"

"Yeah... why not? I mean we're not going to use the court anyway."

The women's practice pushed through and boy are they good.

"Who's that?" Ryota said pointing to an unfamiliar looking lady in the court.

"Oh, she's Tokiya Crawford, the women team's new player." Ayako began. "She's really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when she was at junior high, she was MVP over the whole of Japan."

"It's a good thing she's here..." Ryota said. "Why'd she transfer?"

"No one knows... all I know is that she's supposed to be accelerated for six years but only wanted to be accelerated for a year."

"She's interesting..." Ryota said. "It almost looks like she's a guy."

"Yeah..." Ayako smiled. "She's a good addition to the team."

"So you're the new player at the women's team..." a voice called.

"So what if I am?"

"I'm Akagi Haruko... nice to meet you."

"You're the red-haired guy's friend, right?"

"Yeah... you mean Sakuragi?"

She nodded. "I'm Tokiya... nice to meet you Haruko..."

"It's nice to have someone who's good in our women's team."

"I heard you're good at playing... why won't you enter the team?"

"I'm too busy with my school work..."

"School work or admiring Rukawa?"

Haruko blushed.

While in Ryonan, things seemed to go according to Taoka's plan. Practice was perfect, the people there were good. In fact, better than they thought. And it may seem that the team would make it to the inter-high this season.

Three days passed quickly, quicker than they thought.

The spectators grew wild as Shohoku entered the court. Some were cheering for Shohoku and some were for Ryonan.

The game started. And the crowd grew silent. The game was just breathe-taking, it was very close, every time the Ryonan would take a lead, Shohoku would soon take over. It was like professional basketball actually. Such great game play from both team.

"Look at their new player... man she's tough." Koshino said. "I haven't seen a woman slam dunk before."

Fukuda's eyes narrowed even more as he gazed upon Shohoku's new player.

"What's wrong Fukuda? You know her?" Sendoh asked.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Well can you introduce us to her?"

"No..."

"He's just selfish..." Koshino sneered. "He doesn't want us to meet the lovely lady so he can have her all to himself."

"She won't notice you even if I introduce you to her."

"Why?" Hikoichi laughed. "She's your girl friend?"

"No..." Fukuda hissed. "I just don't want you to know her, okay?"

"Okay... fine, whatever..."

Ryonan; for the first time was humiliated in their own territory as they lost to Shohoku by ten points. But for some, it didn't matter. It was a game to remember. Because both teams gave out their best.

And in the women's division, the humiliation was even greater. For Ryonan lost to Shohoku 100-65. It just wasn't Ryonan's day.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I tried calling you on your phone but it's busy... I tried calling your cell phone, but it's always off, and I tried mailing you but it seems that you changed address coz it always comes back to me. How am I supposed to tell you?"

"Why didn't you enroll in Ryonan, then?"

"How should I know you still study there, I figured that you changed schools when you changed everything from your address to your phone."

"I see you changed your last name... You're using Crawford now..."

"Yeah, I'm using my mom's last name now."

He held her long, flowing blue hair. "You dyed it..."

"I don't like the real color of my hair. It's like mom's... I hate my blonde hair, it bugs me."

Fukuda smiled. "My friends wanted me to introduce you to them."

"Really..." She laughed. "Are they...? You know?"

"No..."

"I'm not interested, then."

"I thought so..." Fukuda laughed. "Even your mom couldn't make you a straight."

She sighed. "You want me to be straight? Give me a date then."

"I'll let you meet someone worth your time... I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

"Who's he, then?"

Fukuda smiled. "Hiroaki Koshino..."

Cold blue eyes swept across the empty court... they didn't tell me that practice was cancelled, he thought.

"What's wrong? Didn't they tell you, practice is cancelled." A lady's voice rang.

( TBC ) IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE THAT IS...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A way to you

Author: mistresscadaver

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Slam Dunk… the only person I won here is my OC… please don't sue me coz I honestly don't have any money to pay the owners.

Teaser: He's got no luck with love, she's the same with hers… he's in love with her; she's in love with someone else. And sometimes, the way to her heart is through another one's heart.

**Chapter dedication: Night Strider**

Chapter 2: She's what?!

Cold blue eyes swept across the empty court… they didn't tell me that practice was cancelled, he thought.

"What's wrong? Didn't they tell you, practice is cancelled?" A lady's voice rang.

"They didn't."

"Well, practice is cancelled due to some problems with the school." She smirked. "Let me guess, you were busy ignoring people that you didn't hear Ryota-senpai say that there will be no practice?"

"You're the new player here, right?"

She smirked and nodded.

"Wanna play with me? One on one?"

"Why not?" She sneered. "I can beat you anytime."

'It's been at least how many months since she arrived… and people here really had changed.' Haruko stared blankly at the black board.

"Miss Akagi!" the teacher called for at least the twentieth time. "Miss Akagi, are you paying any attention to the topic?"

Haruko was snapped out of what she was thinking. "Oh I'm sorry sensei…"

"Did you hear that the new student from Shohoku is Fukuda's little sister?" a student whispered to another.

Sendoh happened to be walking across the corridor when he heard the latest and juiciest news that has been revolving the school for over three days now. "What?"

The other students froze as they heard the voice of the Ryonan captain. "Um, nothing captain."

"No really, what's it about the new student of Shohoku being Fukuda's sister?"

"Well, we're not supposed to say this but, I heard from my friend that Fukuda has a half sister… and that is Tokiya Crawford of Shohoku high."

Sendoh, finally quenching the thirst of his curiosity raised a brow. "Thanks anyway."

"It's not like she's good in everything, right?" a girl said.

"I mean, she may be good in basketball but she's a rookie in everything else,"

"If she steals my Kaede from me, I'm going to scratch her bald."

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "You're good."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not good in everything else."

Rukawa stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I only joined the team to get away from Physical Education, man; I really stink at other sports. I mean I can't play any other game but basketball." She panted. "So, can I ask you something…?"

"Anything." Rukawa said, dribbling the ball with his left hand.

"Do you think Ayako's seeing someone?"

"Why ask that?" He said, his eyes narrowing.

She blushed. "I think you know why…"

"Don't tell me you're a…"

Haruko stared at her as she made her way to the basketball court. "She's too eager to go to practice…" And there, curiosity got the best of her; she followed her as she went inside the women's locker room and saw something she shouldn't have seen. "Oh my gosh… she's a…"

"Ten-sa-I!!!! Basketball man Sa-ku-ra-GI!!!" Sakuragi began to yelp as he entered the court. He really feels good about that song… "Haruko… what's wrong? Is anything bothering you?"

"Tokiya… I can't believe it…" She said, not paying any attention to the owner of the voice.

"What?"

Finally, Haruko looked at him. "I can't believe it Sakuragi-san… Tokiya's a…"

Sakuragi froze as she smiled and went passed him at the canteen. Normally, he'd just smile back and give her a thumb up, but that day way different, just like the following days would be… for him, that is.

"Sakuragi…" Rukawa whispered. "You idiot, you're blocking the way."

"Why you little foxy!!! Can't you see that the tensai is thinking here?!" He said planting a head butt on poor Rukawa who was only asking him to move out of the way.

Ryota looked at his food emptily. The news really got into him, he really can't believe that is possible for a sweet looking girl like Tokiya to be something like that.

"Ryochin?" Sakuragi said. "So, you know about the thing that had been plaguing the whole school?"

"Yeah… I know that Tokiya's a…" He said… cutting his sentence, he still can't believe it.

"You mean it's true that she's a…"

"Yes…" He gravely said, cutting in Sakuragi's sentence.

TBC (IF YOU STILL WANT TO, THAT IS)

A/N: Well I thought that maybe I should cut the chapter as that. I mean make you think. I myself am thinking about a lot of things as of the moment. Thank goodness that the post link is now available. Well anyway, thanks again for the review. Hope you give your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A way to you

Author: mistresscadaver

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Slam Dunk… the only person I won here is my OC… please don't sue me coz I honestly don't have any money to pay the owners.

Teaser: He's got no luck with love, she's the same with hers… he's in love with her; she's in love with someone else. And sometimes, the way to her heart is through another one's heart.

**Chapter dedication: :D, ****Iron Duke****, Night Strider, ****kazemar-kaemi, ****theonlywaytomakeitright**

Chapter 3: 

"Ryochin?" Sakuragi said. "So, you know about the thing that had been plaguing the whole school?"

"Yeah… I know that Tokiya's a…" He said… cutting his sentence, he still can't believe it.

"You mean it's true that she's a…"

"Yes…" He gravely said, cutting in Sakuragi's sentence.

"I still can't believe the fact that Tokiya's a lesbian."

Haruko looked at her notebook. _**Well, what was wrong with me anyway?**_She though. **_I mean being lesbian is not something bad._**

_**:)AWTY:)**_

FLASHBACK

_Haruko stared at her as she made her way to the basketball court. "She's too eager to go to practice…" And there, curiosity got the best of her; she followed her as she went inside the women's locker room and saw something she shouldn't have seen. "Oh my gosh… she's a…"_

_Tokiya was hugging and kissing Ayako's picture. And Haruko couldn't believe that Shohoku's new basketball star player fancies their team manageress. And if that went out… it'll really be a big issue._

END OF FLASHBACK

_**:)AWTY:)**_

"Miss Haruko… there you go again with your day dreaming." A voice called and tapped her shoulder, making her snap out of what she was thinking about.

"Oh Sir, I'm so sorry." Haruko said bowing her head.

_**:)AWTY:)**_

Sakuragi laughed as he recalled his reaction when Haruko told him about Tokiya's deepest and darkest secret. He overreacted; I mean what was wrong with him. Being friends with a lesbian is not really a bad thing. Weird, yes… but taboo? Of course not. We're living in a more liberated time now; anyone can do whatever they want with their lives now.

"Hey… you've been avoiding me lately." She smiled.

"You're a…"

"So?" She smirked. "That doesn't make me an alien right?"

"Yeah, but, I mean… why didn't you tell me…?" Sakuragi trailed off. "It's scary when you that out from someone else."

"Okay, so I was wrong for not saying it you to you and the rest of the team… but I just hope that this won't change anything."

"Of course not. We'll still be friends, even though, I'm already a bit of a not really used to having a lesbian for a friend." He blushed

She laughed, not being able to hide her amusement with Shohoku's banshee and self-proclaimed tensai. "You really crack me up."

"Why?" He said blushing even more.

"Nothing, it's just that you're too naïve." She smiled.

_**:)AWTY:)**_

Koshino made his way to the noisy hallway of Ryonan; minding his business as usual. But then something made him stop to listen to a group of ladies talking about someone from Shohoku high.

"My gosh, I can't believe that she's a lesbian, yuck… but it's a good thing, though… at least she won't be in my way to Sendoh's heart."

"Tell me about it." A girl rolled her eyes. "She may be cute, but she'll never have the heart of our Sendoh honey."

"What do you mean? Who's the lesbian?" Koshino asked the ladies. Not being able to hold his tongue.

"Well, Koshino-san, your precious Tokiya's a lesbian and apparently has her eyes set on Ayako… so if I were you, I'd just let her be and find someone else. Like my friend here for example."

"Whatever, you mean, she's really a lesbian?" Koshino said with disbelief. "I mean I heard a lot of people talking about it but I never believed them. But now…"

The four girls nodded, "And to think, a lot of people envy her, but she's only got three things in her… beauty, brains and basketball… isn't it funny? It's a triple b."

Koshino hid his deepest anger for what the ladies had told him, it doesn't mean that she's not a straight lady, they could talk bad thing about her behind her back. "Thanks… at least now I know."

"No problem, we're only here to help you."

_**:)AWTY:)**_

It has been a month since everything had spread, Tokiya's not being treated unfairly. I mean it's not her fault if she's like that. And Sakuragi finally saw the point and soon the two became the best of bud; telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets and sometimes even talking about their apples of the eye.

"Ten-sa-I!!!! Basketball man Sa-ku-ra-GI!!" Sakuragi sang again and again while entering the basketball court. She was there, shooting some hoops.

"Hana! You're suddenly early… here to see someone?"

"No, I just thought that I'll go to practice sooner that the usual so I could at least practice longer than the others." He sighed. "You, why are you here?"

"I just thought that I'd see her here if I come here early… but I think she's not going to skip practice today…"

"How'd you know?" He said puzzled.

"Well, you know me." She smiled. "How about Haruko?"

"She's not interested with me…"He began. "She's only interested in cool people like Rukawa."

"You know, sometimes, a person never finds out what he or she has until the thing or person is gone."

"I think that will never happen." He smiled, suddenly stroking her blue hair. "I used to think that you're good at everything."

"Well now you know that I'm not." She laughed.

"Did you really break your nose when you played volleyball? I mean how that could have happened I mean you don't run around that much."

"I was running for the ball and ended up face first on the pole supporting the net."

"OUCH!" He suddenly screamed. "If that were me, I'm not going to play that game ever again."

"That's the reason why I only play basketball, silly boy." She said her hands traveling to his cheeks.

And as Haruko entered, she saw the two on that position and for some reason felt something on her chest. "Hey Sakuragi-san!" She had not particular reason why she really wants to break up that position of theirs.

"Oh, Haruko!" She smiled withdrawing her hand.

**_I wasn't talking to you!_** She thought as she felt her temper rise. "Oh hi, I didn't notice you." She smiled, trying to hide her anger. **_Oh! I could just scratch you bald!_**

"Oh yeah, I was just leaving to see someone." She smiled. "See you… until next time."

"Bye!" Sakuragi frantically waved at her. "Till next time, Toki!"

**_He never game me my own name!_** She again thought, ignoring her… "Yeah…" **_I hope there won't BE any next time._**

Haruko was really shocked with herself, she has never felt this feeling before towards Sakuragi… maybe she's just mad coz Sakuragi's not doing everything for her to notice him anymore and she just misses that. Besides, it's nice to act as if you don't know that he likes you even though deep inside you know it pretty well.

TBC (IF YOU STILL WANT TO, THAT IS)

A/N: Well, okay, the update was really so soon… but I just wanted to update, that's all… once again, I give the reviewers a million thanks for giving my fiction a shot and reviewing on it. And this chapter's dedicated to all of you who read and reviewed… Once again thank you a million times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Mistress-cadaver 

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Chapter dedication: ****Iron Duke, Night Strider**

**Chapter 4:  
**

Sakuragi gazed at Tokiya as she practiced her lay ups. "How does it feel like to be the best woman player in Japan?"

"Feels the same, silly boy." She panted. "You should know that... you're a tensai."

"Oh yeah!" Sakuragi laughed. "I'm the tensai! But wait, I'm not a woman, so how should I know?"

"It goes the same as being the best male player, Michi-chan."**  
**

Sakuragi laughed. "Now I know it feels great."

Tokiya untied her hair and nodded, pulling out her cap from her gym bag. "I don't think Haruko likes me hanging out with you."

"Really? How can you say that?" Sakuragi said with disbelief. "Did she tell you that?"

"No... a woman can tell. Even if I like women better than men... I can still tell if a fellow female hates me, Michi-chan."

"Oh..."

"So you'll stop hanging out with me?"

Sakuragi smiled. "No..."

She gazed at him and raised a brow. "Why?"

Sakuragi shrugged and tried fixing Tokiya's hair. "She's not worth it."

She felt really awkward all of a sudden, they were close... too close for comfort. "You fancy her... she's so darn pretty... I don't see why you have to hide the fact you like her to bits."

Sakuragi laughed and put the cap on her head. "Well, people change. There, that looks better."

"Yup... thanks dude." She smiled and took at least four steps away from him.

**6-6-6**

"I'm serious!" Haruko yelled over the phone. "If you don't get your Tokiya away from MY Sakuragi, I'll scratch her bald!"

"Look, I'm happy for her... why not do the same for him?"

"Very funny Hiroaki... we both know that they don't look great together... now here's the plan..."

**6-6-6**

Rukawa stepped inside the school gym. "Don't tell me... practice is cancelled yet again."

"You must be a psychic." Tokiya laughed. "Just kidding, it's been moved... but you can wait til tomorrow here."

"Want me to beat you on a one on one?"

"You really want to rub it in my face, huh? I know... you're far better than I am." She snickered.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "You're weird."

"I know... and I'm proud."

"You're not like those... never mind."

"What? You expect me to scream your name and kick so high people would see my panties? Ain't gonna happen shortie."

He shrugged. "Not like i like it anyway."

"Wow... this is the first time you said lots of things in a day... your mom must be proud." She laughed.

He looked at her blankly and started to dribble a basketball. "You talk too much."

"Want me to stop?"

He shrugged and started practicing. "I don't mind."

**6-6-6**

"I wonder what she's doing right now." Koshino sighed.

"You really like her that much?" Sendoh looked at him with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Koshino trailed off. "But I don't think the feeling's mutual."

"How can you say such things? You'll never know, she might fancy you."

"She hangs out with that red-head monkey... of course she hates me." Koshino mumbled.

"So what if she's friends with him? That doesn't mean she's got no judgment of her own." Sendoh said.

"You're right, I think it's about time for me to tell her how I feel."

**TBC**

**Author's note:** Sorry it took me so long... got some stuff to do


End file.
